None of Us are Angels
by Stunna13
Summary: The spell wasn't supposed to go wrong. It wasn't supposed to separate Raven from her body. None of it should have happened. Now she can't do anything but watch as her entire world crumbles around her.
1. 001

Beta'd by _TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne_

**None of Us are Angels**

It was a sunny day in Jump City. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it seemed that even the criminals were taking a day off to enjoy the hot, summer day. There hadn't been as much as a jaywalker all day.

Almost everyone in the city was spending their day at the beach, enjoying the summer sun. A certain Teen Titan, however, had other plans.

Raven sat in the middle of her room, candles forming a circle around her and a book of spells hovering in the air beside her. The other Teen Titans were outside, having a picnic in the park. They had asked Raven to join them but she refused, wanting to practice this new spell; a spell for invincibility. The spell had to be perfect with not even a syllable said out of place. Raven knew she could perform it flawlessly, especially since there wasn't Cyborg and Beast Boy around to interrupt her.

If she performed it perfectly, it meant that for a few hours she would be invincible. Unable to get so much as a paper cut, and all wounds would heal themselves. She didn't plan to use it every day or even during battles, but if one of her friends happened to get hurt, she could always cast it on them.

Raven slowly lifted off the ground, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. The candles floated with her and started circling around her as she recited the spell off by heart. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Heberus Necronon Vex… Immortus Mortix-"

A loud alarm and flashing red lights sent her falling backwards, the candles dropping to the floor and the book flying across the room. It slammed into the closed door and fell to the ground, opening to a different page. Raven screamed as her hands flew to her chest. It felt like someone had ripped open her chest and tore out her lungs. She writhed in pain, clawing at her heart and trying to scream for someone to save her. But she was the only one in the tower.

The pain dulled as her vision turned black. "Help…me…" she called one last time before she fell into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, the door to the Titan's tower slid open and four of Jump City's strongest superheroes walked/flew in. "Mumbo never knew what hit him!" Beast Boy cheered. He pretended to punch the air, "When Robin went all ninja on him! He's going to have bruises for a year! "

"Indeed!" Starfire joined in, "Mumbo will not partake in the robbing of the banks for quite a while!"

"It's not like he can behind bars." Cyborg added.

Starfire flew closer to Robin. Even the serious Titan leader was usually more excited when they put another criminal in jail. But instead, he walked silently beside his friends, rubbing his chin like he was deep in thought. "Is something troubling you, friend Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin's brows only furrowed. They reached the main room and formed a circle around the kitchen counter.

"I was just wondering where Raven was." Robin explained, "It's not like her to not show up without even telling us. Cyborg, are you sure the alarm in the tower went off?" Cyborg began tapping away at the computer on his arm.

"Everything seems to be working fine." Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted the day off."

Robin didn't look like he believed it. Raven wasn't exactly the type of person to just ditch her hero duties for the day. Beast Boy, maybe, but Raven? No. Starfire flew to the door that led to Raven's room. "I shall do the 'checking up' of Raven." She announced and flew down the hall.

In Raven's room, the Titan groaned as her eyes flew open. She got knocked out when the spell backfired but that seemed to be the worst of her injuries. She looked down at her body to see she was perfectly fine, with not even a scratch on her skin.

Raven could hear Starfire's voice as she called to her friends. She may as well stop the Tameranian before she broke down Raven's door. Before she could even get up, there was a knock on Raven's door. "Friend Raven? Robin has been wondering why you did not partake in the battle." Starfire called softly.

"I'm fine, a spell just backfired when the alarm went off." Raven explained through the door. She started dusting herself off and walking to the door so she could show Starfire that she was fine.

"Raven? Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked and Raven sighed irritably.

"I told you, I'm fine." If Starfire still didn't believe her, she started punching in the five digit code to Raven's bedroom. Everyone knew each other's in case of an emergency but it was rare that anyone ever used someone else's. The door slid open just as Raven reached it. "How many times do I have to tell-"

Starfire's green eyes widened in horror as she stared at Raven. Was there something on her face? "Raven!"

It was like time seemed to move in slow motion. Starfire rushed towards Raven, while the gothic superhero held out her hands to stop herself from getting plowed over. She didn't feel the impact of Starfire bringing her into a bone crushing hug, but instead felt a chill run through her body as Starfire ran _through_ her. No, that can't be right! People don't just run through other people!

Raven whipped around to see Starfire huddled over a body. The body was pale, wearing a long, blue cape and a black leotard. The body was Raven's.

"No!" Raven gasped, stumbling back a few steps. "Starfire, that isn't me! I'm right here!"

"Raven! Raven wake up!" the Tameranian cried. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared at the door after hearing their friend's screaming. They couldn't see what Starfire was holding in her arms and just stared at the girl as she sobbed. Starfire suddenly whirled around, holding Raven in her outstretched arms. "Raven is not waking up."

Robin and Cyborg immediately rushed to Ravens side while Beast Boy stood back, his green eyes wide and his jaw, slack. "Raven?" he whimpered.

Robin pressed his ear to Raven's motionless chest. "She isn't breathing. We have to get her to the med bay." He spoke calmly but nothing about his exterior was calm. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead and his arms were shaking as he scooped his limp friend into his arms and raced towards the med bay, followed by three other Teen Titans. Raven stood there in shock. She wasn't dead.

In the med bay, Robin set Raven on the bed, grabbing the necessary medical equipment and pulled it closer to him. He and Cyborg were the closest thing they had to doctors but it would have to do. "Raven will be alright, yes?" Starfire asked as she stood behind. Beast Boy stood next to her, staring at Raven's arm hanging off the bed.

Nobody answered Starfire.

"I'm going to have to zap her. We need to get her heart started." Cyborg said as he pulled out a defibrillator. He charged to paddles as Robin ripped off Raven's clothes. The real, alive Raven blushed madly and turned away, not being able to handle watching her closest friends zap her back to life, especially when the top part of her leotard was ripped open. "Clear!" Cyborg yelled, followed by a zap.

Raven felt herself stumble backwards, her hands grasping the places where the defibrillator had shocked her. Whatever her body was feeling, she could feel as well. "Again, Clear!" Raven whipped around in panic, her arms outstretched for Cyborg who was holding the paddles.

"Cyborg, no-"

ZAP!

Raven screamed and fell back, phasing through an unused heart monitor as she clutched her chest. "Cyborg, stop! I'm here! I'm alive!"

The spell. That's what must have caused this cruel hell. When it was interrupted, it must have done the opposite of what it was supposed to and instead of turning her invincible, it killed her. But if the spell ended in a few hours, that must mean she would return to her own body in that amount of time as well.

The book had said approximately four hours of invincibility, and it had already been about three until Starfire found her. That meant one more hour of her being separated from her body…at least she hoped so. Raven didn't know how much more of these shocks she could take.

The shocks weren't extremely painful; they felt like Beast Boy in mule form, kicking her in the chest. If Beast Boy got electric hooves. But most people wouldn't want to get kicked in the chest once by a mule, and it was painful enough when Cyborg did it twice already.

Raven looked up, ready to scream at Cyborg and tell him that if he did it one more time, he would be sent to another dimension. But something, or someone, stopped the words from coming out of her mouth.

It was Beast Boy. He was crouched on the floor, rocking back and forth with his gloved hands placed over his face. Even though Raven couldn't see his face, she could tell there were hot tears falling down his cheeks. "Please don't let her die. Take me instead, please just don't let Raven die." He whispered, just loud enough for Raven to hear. He was praying for her.

Another shock snapped Raven out of her dream as she was sent tumbling back again. "Cyborg, I'm here! Please, just stop! I'm not dead."

Cyborg lowered his paddles and Raven almost screamed in joy. He could hear her! He put the paddles down, that meant he could hear her! "Cyborg, thank you, I knew you-"Raven was cut off when the Titan turned around, tears falling from his eye and his whole body shaking like a leaf.

"She's gone." Cyborg whispered as the paddles dropped to the floor. He leaned on the bed for support as the tears fell harder. "She's really gone!"

Raven half expected them to all turn to her and start laughing, "Joke's on you! Maybe you shouldn't sleep during missions, Rae!" Instead, they all just fell silent. Cyborg continued to sob, covering his face with his hands to hide the tears. Robin simply turned away, maybe to let a few silent tears fall. Starfire stumbled back, as if she had been hit. Or like she didn't believe that her friend was really gone. Beast Boy's reaction was the most heartbreaking, though.

Beast Boy stopped his rocking and slowly looked up, his eyes turning hollow before he shot up and raced out of the room. "Beast Boy!" Raven called, but of course, he couldn't hear her. Nobody else seemed to be following him so Raven phased through the door and flew after him. He had gone into his room.

Raven popped her head in, just in time to see a book sent flying into the wall. She honestly, never even thought he owned a book. She would have to wait until she woke up to tell him.

Beast Boy was in a fury. He was ripping apart his room; throwing his dresser across the room with an animal strength, punching a hole in the mirror and tearing his blanket up with his teeth. Finally, he collapsed on his floor, clutching something to his chest as he sobbed. Raven had never seen him so broken. He always managed to have a genuine grin painted on his face, or a witty joke up his sleeve. He rarely cried.

"I'm so sorry." Beast Boy whispered to whatever he was holding to his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

"Beast Boy, it isn't your fault." Raven argued. She knew he couldn't hear him, but she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"I never even got to say goodbye." Beast Boy whimpered, "I never got to tell you how I felt…"

Raven's head snapped up. How he felt? What was that supposed to mean? Raven opened her mouth to ask, knowing full well that she wouldn't get an answer, but someone beat her to it.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs from the med bay. Beast Boy didn't waste a second in dropping the object from his hands and bolting out of his room. Raven floated closer to the thing and looked down at it. It was a picture frame. Inside was a photo of her and Beast Boy. She was wearing her regular blue cloak and he had on his Titans uniform, only it was rips and tears all over it and it looked like he was forming a bruise on his cheek.

Raven remembered that. The photo was taken after a brutal fight with Adonis, where both he and Beast Boy had let their Beast's come out of hiding. Beast Boy could have died, but fought Adonis instead, sufficiently destroying the mall they were in but putting Adonis behind bars. Raven rushed to Beast Boy's side after he changed back into his regular form. She remembered healing his wounds as well as she could but she didn't want to heal the bruise on his face in case she messed something up and screwed his brain up more than it already was.

One of the civilians took the picture of them. Beast Boy's arms were slung around Raven's shoulders and he was leaning heavily into her side. They both had smiles on their faces but Beast Boy's was more pained and Raven's more worried. The girl printed off copies of the pictures and gave them to the Teen Titans. Raven's was buried somewhere in the back of her closet.

Beast Boy had obviously kept his in a safe spot. Maybe when Raven returned to her body, she would pull hers out and hang it up.

But why wasn't she in her body already? If what Cyborg said was true, she should already be laying on the medical bed instead of floating in Beast Boy's room. She was more puzzled than worried as she phased through the walls of the room, through the bathrooms and into the med bay.

Raven almost screamed. She could have, and no one would have heard her, anyway.

There she was, sitting upright on the bed, her pale legs swung over the side and her violet eyes were open. "Where am I?" Raven watched as her body opened her mouth and asked as she looked around the room. The rip in her leotard was pulled as tightly shut as it would go and Raven's cape covered the rest.

Raven stared at herself in horror. It was like watching the Puppet King take control of her body, fiddling with the strings and playing with her like she was nothing more than a marionette.

"Raven, you're in the med bay in the Titan's Tower. We found you in your room. You were…gone." Robin whispered the last part. He couldn't bring himself to say the word. "How much do you remember?"

"I was practicing a new spell when the alarm rang. It must have interrupted the spell and it backfired." The puppet furrowed her brows. "I can't remember what the spell was for, though."

"Invincibility." Raven said immediately and the poser sitting on the bed, looked up. She spotted Raven standing halfway through the wall and her eyes darkened to a point where they almost looked black. Her lips curled up into an evil grin, but no one else seemed to notice.

"I can't believe you're alive." Beast Boy squeaked from behind. "I, you- you were, and then I-"

Beast Boy shot forward, wrapping the girl in a bone crushing hug as he buried his face in her neck. "I thought I lost you." He mumbled into her skin.

The girl, never taking her eyes off Raven, carefully places her arms around the green Titan and hugged him back. "I'll never leave." It seemed more like a promise to Raven, than to anyone else. The girl was staying, whether Raven liked it or not.

Cyborg stepped forward, preparing his arm for a few scans. "I think we should run a few more tests-"

"I'm fine. Honestly, I could never be better." The girl lied. Raven could feel what she was feeling and she could still feel the dull ache in her chest where the electricity had surged. When she got her body back, she would make sure Cyborg felt what it was like to be electrocuted.

"Raven, you almost… you should take a test or two." Robin tried. But the girl shook her head.

"I told you, it was just a mishap with a spell. There is no reason to keep me here any longer." The girl argued. Raven would have just taken the tests, it would have been faster than wasting her breath in arguing with someone like Robin. "I just need a little rest and I'll be good as new in the morning."

"I really think you-"

"No!" The imposter snapped. Everyone stared at her with a shocked look and she seemed to try and backtrack. "Look, if I start to feel strange or hurt, I'll come straight to you and you can run as many tests as you want but for now, I promise you, I'm fine."

Robin sighed, "Fine. But I see you so much trip, you're spending the rest of the week in the med bay, hooked up to IV's and heart monitors."

The girl seemed to let out a sigh of relief. She turned back to Beast Boy, with a tight smile on her face. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" she asked.

"Talk? You aren't talking to him! You're staying right where you are!" Raven hissed as the girl shot her a look of hate. "Get away from my friends."

"Sure, want to go to the roof?" Beast Boy asked like that's what he'd been intending the entire time.

"Don't you dare-"

"I'd love to." The fake agreed. She shot one last look at Raven before following Beast Boy out the door. The rest of the Titans stared at where the two had left in shock. Raven wasn't the type to purposely go near Beast Boy, let alone go out of her way to spend time with him.

"Did they seem…strange to you?" Robin asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Nah, man." Cyborg shrugged. "Beast Boy has been crushing on her for ages, it looks like he finally wanted to do something about it. Especially after getting a taste of what life would be like without her."

Crushing? There was no way that someone like Beast Boy would have a crush on Raven! He liked tall blondes with stick thin legs and tan skin. That was the complete opposite of Raven.

"Joyous!" Starfire cheered and started flying around, "Not only do we have our friend back but she and…"

Raven didn't hear the rest of her sentence, she was already out the door.

Raven flew half way down the hall before realizing she wouldn't have to take the elevator anymore and just started flying through the floors. When she reached the top, Beast Boy and the girl were already standing at the edge of the Tower, watching the sun set over the water. "What did you want to talk about, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "I, um… Ever since the day I met you… I, er…" A light bulb appeared over his head and his eyes brightened immensely. "Stay here, I'll be right back! I have something for you!"

Beast Boy raced away, leaving the two girls alone on the roof. The second the door closed behind him, the Girl whipped around, four blood red eyes replacing her normal violet ones and a wicked grin on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" Raven snarled, stepping forward so she was staring into the other girl's eyes.

"I did nothing to you, Raven." The girl smirked, "You were the one who used a spell you knew very well could have fatal effects."

"These weren't the kind of effects I had in mind." Raven spat.

"But they're the kind you got. It's not like some stranger has taken over your body, _Rae_." She smiled in fake sweetness and crossed her arms.

"That is exactly what it's like!"

"I've been here the whole time. My entire life, I have been waiting for this moment. Waiting for the second you would finally kick the bucket so I could take over and do things my way." The girl smirked. "But let me introduce myself, I'm the thing that's been haunting your every dream, the reason you have to meditate every day and the monster that makes you lose control. Are you starting to get the picture?"

She was Raven's demon; her dark side. She was the little piece of Trigon that had always been screaming to escape. And now she finally got free.

"You won't get away with this!" Raven snapped, making a lunge for the demon but phasing right through her. "My friends will-"

"Your _friends_ are mine now." The girl laughed, "How can they know it's not really you when I am you? Besides, if they ever do figure it out, it'll be too late."

"What are you talking about?" Raven felt her stomach drop. She didn't like where this was heading.

"Are you really that naïve? I'm going to destroy them, Raven. I'm going to trick them all into thinking that I'm really you, and once I have them wrapped around my finger; I'll rip them apart. They'll hurt more than when Terra betrayed them. But don't worry, they won't feel the pain long. I'll put them out of their misery."

"You will not lay a hand on my friends." Raven snarled, her fists igniting in dark magic. "I won't let you."

The demon tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It's not like you really have a choice, you have no power here."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed, sending all of her power to the demon. The darkness shaped a hands, making a grab for the girl but it merely phased through her, not making so much as a scratch. The only thing Raven felt was a slight chill, more like a breeze than all of a witch's power.

"I think I'll start with him first."

Raven whipped around to see Beast Boy running back to them, he was holding something in his hands. It looked like a green teddy bear…

"Raven, I know you don't feel the same way, and I'm pretty sure you hate my guts but today… I realized something. I'm not going to have you forever and I may never get this chance again to I have to say it." He handed the girl the teddy bear. Raven hadn't noticed it before, but sewn on the bear's stomach in red thread, was three simple words. "I love you."

Raven felt her heart break. He was giving it to the wrong person! That wasn't Raven!

The girl acted surprised, covering her mouth with her hand and carefully taking the bear. That was her first mistake; Raven would have kept a blank face, not letting any emotions show through and probably not even taking the bear until the last second.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say." Raven scowled. Not only was this witch stealing her man- her friend, she means- but she was also playing her off as some clueless sap. "I guess… I love you too."

"Really?" Beast Boy's head whipped up in shock. It wasn't supposed to be that easy.

"I've always felt this way, I just… I never realized I would ever be apart from you until today." The fake wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and pulled her in for a kiss. Raven had to look away, and squeeze her eyes shut. _This couldn't be happening._

They finally stopped but Beast Boy still had his hands interlocked with the girl's. It was sickening, pathetic and… heartbreaking.

As the two walked away, one of them oblivious to the suffering he was causing her, the demon turned to Raven with a sickening smile on her face. She spoke in a voice low enough that Beast Boy couldn't hear, but that Raven could.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. 002

It was like watching herself in a romantic comedy. They would curl up on the couch together, whisper sweet things in each other's ears and go to one of their bedrooms for long periods of time. Every so often, one of their friends would make a joke about it that would cause the others to start rolling on the floor in laughter. They were two teenagers, so hopelessly in love that it disgusted everyone else around them.

That was why Raven hated romantic comedies. Only this time, it was like watching herself in one, acting like a completely different person. The girl, Raven had named her Corvo meaning Raven in Gaelic, acted like she had never even known who Raven was. She was peppy, always smiling and worst of all, actually laughed at Beast Boy's jokes. True, some of Beast Boy's jokes were leaning on the funny side but that didn't mean Corvo had to go out and show it.

But when Corvo was alone, she was a completely different person. Her eyes glowed red and a wicked smile seemed to spread from one side of her face to the next. She would whisper things, cruel things, that would send Raven over the edge and dark magic would encase the room they were in. But when Raven would finally release all of her rage, the most there would be is a scratch on the mirror or a light bulb going out.

Her powers were basically useless. And so was everything about her. Raven had tried her hardest to reverse the spell but the book had fallen to a separate page and she had no way of knowing the counter spell. All she could do was carry on with her life and pretend that she was the one curled up next to Beast Boy. She could feel anything her body felt anyway, and that included the green changeling's kisses.

On one particularly horrible night, Corvo decided to take her torture to the next level. She and Beast Boy were laying on the couch together, his arm slung around her shoulders as they flipped through channels. Raven was watching too, seeing how there was nothing else to do when she couldn't touch anything. Usually, she would have been meditating, but it's not like if she lost control of her powers, anything would happen. Corvo tried to get away without meditating as well, but after the first few days, she realized that it was a necessity.

Beast Boy settled on a channel, a documentary about a group of adventurers, searching through an abandoned mansion of an old witch. It was an old tradition, so to say, that Beast Boy and Raven had. He would find something that Raven would have found interesting and butcher it with jokes until Raven couldn't help but make fun of the film as well.

But Corvo wasn't aware of this. All she knew was that Beast Boy was stopped on a channel that he wouldn't usually watch and she didn't know why. Corvo didn't know the real Beast Boy. She didn't know that he did this for Raven. "What are we watching?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Rae. Isn't this the kind of stuff you watch?" Beast Boy teased, "You know, all dark and spooky?"

Corvo also didn't know the real Raven. Sure, she was a part of her. Her dark side. But Corvo was just that, all the bad things in Raven and she didn't know how to act like her. She didn't know how to even out all emotions so that she was the perfect balance of what Raven would be. All she knew was that Raven once got upset when Beast Boy called her creepy and that maybe she should get upset when he called her movie choice spooky.

"What are you saying?" she snarled and Beast Boy looked shocked. Sure, Raven had snapped at random things before, like when the Titans tried throwing her a surprise party or when Beast Boy had accused her of having fear. Now, he was just lost.

"That this is what you would usually watch?" Beast Boy answered cautiously.

"Oh, okay." Corvo tried to rebound. She knew that she had reacted differently than Raven would have. The real Raven would have simply responded with a witty comeback that would have set the two off on a teasing conversation.

"Uh, is everything okay, Rae?" Beast Boy asked. "I've noticed that you've been acting kind of strange lately." Raven leapt out of her seat, literally screaming. Was this it? Would this be the day that would end her weeks of misery of watching the man she was supposed to be with, love another? Would Raven finally be set free of this terrible curse?

"W-what do you mean?" Corvo questioned, trying to play it cool.

"I don't know, I mean, ever since we got together, you've just been acting different. You don't read as much, you don't practice as many spells and you actually laugh at my jokes!" Beast Boy waved his hands around before leaning uncomfortably close to Corvo. "Are you sure you're really the real Raven?" He was just joking around but Raven couldn't help but let the hope soar through her veins as Corvo's face paled even more.

"No!" Raven screamed, being loud as she could possibly be. Still, it was like Beast Boy hadn't heard her at all. "That's not me, Beast Boy! That isn't me!"

Corvo hid a wince from being hearing the obnoxiously loud screaming. "Look, BB, I'm just happy. For once in my life, I actually have someone who I love and loves me back and I'm tired of having to be the same old shallow Raven. I just want to be happy."

The answer was clearly false. Anyone could see that, or at least anyone who wasn't looking for an answer. Beast Boy nodded with a satisfied grin on his face as he began flipping through channels again. Raven stared at Beast Boy for a second, completely heartbroken.

They had lived together for years, teasing and taunting each other. He said that he loved her and yet he couldn't see the real Raven when this imposter clearly wasn't her? Why couldn't he just figure it out that that thing sitting on the couch next to him, wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with?

Corvo sneered at the defeated look on Raven's face. Leaning in close to Beast Boy, she pressed her lips to his cheek, her eyes still on Raven. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rae." Beast Boy responded coolly, holding the girl a little tighter. Raven tried to keep her face blank but she couldn't help but feel her heart crumble a little more. Suddenly, Corvo threw her legs around Beast Boy's waist, straddling him against the couch.

"Want to go somewhere…private?" she purred in his ears. Even when Beast Boy nodded and she watched them leave the common room, Raven kept on her blank mask. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Raven felt the kisses being placed all over her skin that she realized what was happening. And at that moment, Raven couldn't take it.

"NO!" Raven screamed, clutching her head and bringing her knees up to her chest. Tears flowed down her face, dropping onto her cloak and making it an even darker blue. "Stop it!" she sobbed. She didn't notice as the door slid open and Cyborg, Robin and Starfire walked in, chatting easily.

The couch that Raven was sitting on, suddenly was encased in a black aura, spreading across the carpet, up the windows and coming together at the roof. With one last scream, Raven lost control. Whirlwinds, electricity and energy shot across the room, with only one goal in mind: to demolish everything in its path. A few of the lights shattered and darkness filled the room.

Cyborg stumbled back, his single eye widening. He could see it all. The dark energy, Raven crying on the couch. Everything. "Raven!" he yelled. But in a flash, the image was gone. The only clue that anything had ever happened was the pieces of broken glass on the floor that Robin and Starfire were curiously studying.

"Cyborg?" Starfire looked up in shock. All she could see was Cyborg standing in the middle of the common room, looking around confused. He could have sworn that Ravens powers had ripped the place apart. "What is wrong, friend?"

"B-but- she was just- and I saw- and she was- what just happened? " Cyborg pointed back to the couch to see that it was empty. No one was sitting on it and the only sign that someone had been on it recently was the television that was still on and some random cooking show. He could have sworn that he saw Raven crying there a moment ago.

"That's what we'd like to know." Robin crossed his arms. "The light bulbs shattered and you had a meltdown. Care to explain?" Robin stared at Cyborg accusingly. The half robot had tried something like this before where he convinced everyone else that the tower was haunted when really, he had just programmed it to make funny noises and project holograms of ghosts. Robin wasn't about to fall for Cyborgs tricks again.

"Raven was on the couch, and she was crying. Her magic was going haywire and destroying everything. Didn't you see?" Cyborg looked between the two Titans. Robin had his arms crossed and was staring disbelievingly at Cyborg while Starfire just looked doubtful.

"Cyborg…Raven is not here." Starfire motioned to the empty couch. But beneath what the Tamaranians eyes could see, Raven had stood up, wiping her tears on her sleeve as she stared at Cyborg who still looked confused.

"Can you see me?" Raven whispered. Cyborg seemed to be staring right through her. "Cyborg?" Raven slowly lifted one hand in front of his face and waved it back and forth. The half robot didn't even flinch.

"I could have sworn Rae was there." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Raven sighed and let her hand drip to her side. _I guess he can't see me after all._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"I'd still like to know how the lights broke." Robin added. He was a little surer that Cyborg had nothing to do with the entire incident and was more of a victim than anything. Robin looked around the room, noticing that two certain Titans were missing from the common room. "Never mind, I think I have an idea of what happened." He grumbled.

"Ooh! Please share your thoughts, Robin!" Starfire squealed, thinking this was a good thing.

"Raven was probably the one to break the lights and send the images into Cyborgs brain." Even after years of living with the half demon, Robin still wasn't completely sure of what her power was. The Boy Wonder didn't even know if putting images in someone else's mind was even part of her powers but it was his only explanation. Beast Boy was probably the one who put her up to it too. It seemed like since they've gotten together, Raven would go out of her way to make sure that Beast Boy stayed happy and entertained.

"I don't know, man." Cyborg said. "That's not like Raven."

"But it's like Beast Boy and he's the kind of person to orchestrate this whole thing." Robin said firmly, curling his hands into fists. Beast Boy was on his last nerve. Ever since he finally told Raven that he loved her, they spent all day cuddling, kissing and just being in love. Robin didn't have any problems with that, except when he started to choose Raven over his duties as a Titan. "I'm going to have to have a talk with both of them. Their relationship is getting in the way of their duties. Beast Boy even skipped laundry day yesterday."

It's not like it mattered to Cyborg. He wasn't one to 'wear' clothes but he had been wondering why the team smelt a little worse than usual.

"Star, can you go get Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded eagerly and happily flew away. Raven watched her leave, knowing exactly what the pretty alien girl would find when she walked into Beast Boys room.

The room was filled with a few moments of awkward silence before the door leading to the common room opened up and Starfire walked back in. Her face was pale and her green eyes were wide. "Why do Earthlings choose to form such disgusting positions to show love?" she asked, her voice hollow and scarred.

"What do you- oh." Robins face blanked at the mere thought of what was happening a few doors down. Cyborg on the other hand, thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing, completely forgetting about why they asked Starfire to round up Raven and Beast Boy in the first place. Raven cringed, knowing every single detail of what was happening behind bedroom doors. If they had decided to use her room, she would never sleep in that bed again.

Cyborg fell silent. "Wait… if they were busy doing that,"

Robin picked up on what Cyborg was saying as he turned to stare at the broken shards of glass on the floor. "…then who did this?"


End file.
